Forever Love
by gilliegirl85
Summary: Will harry and hermiones love outstand many unexpected events? Lets just hope so.. HHR and RL grouping.
1. Chapter 1: Back to hogwarts

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

Harry was waiting for his friends on platform 9 3/4's. He hasn't seen them

since the last day of their sixth year. He missed them so much this summer.

Harry was now seventeen, and he looked more like a man then he had last

year. Harry thought to himself, 'I hope that they recognize me'. Then he spotted

the red head friend of his, that he has know for almost seven years. Harry also

recognized the little hottie hanging on to his friends hand. "Ron over here" Harry

yelled. The two best friends hugged and said hello. "Man you look different,

mate." Ron said surprised. "So do you" Harry said, " Hello Lavender" "Hi Harry,

how was your summer?" Lavender asked smiling. " It was boring, how was your

guy's summer?" Harry asked. "Well mum let Laveder stay at my house all

summer, well she stayed with Ginny, you know." Ron smiled and winked at Harry.

"But we had fun." Lavender said hitting Ron in the arm. " So have you two seen

Hermione?" Harry asked. " No not since last year. What happened to you two

that last day, you guy's just disappeared, not that I noticed, you know what I

mean."Ron said winking at Harry. "Hey Ron, I'll be right back" Lavender said and

gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lavender spotted Hermione, which was

standing out of the sight of the two guy's. Lavender ran and hugged Hermione.

"How have you been? You look great! Come on Ron and Harry are right over

here." Lavender said. " Wait, I can't see him yet." Hermione said. " Hermione

what is wrong, what happened last year?" Lavender asked concerned. "Well

Harry and I had a snogging session, but we decided to be friends" Hermione said.

" Well he was just asking for you." Lavender smiled. "Ok, you go first, and I will

be out in a minute." Hermione told her. Lavender ran back and jumped on Ron.

"Hey baby" Ron grunted. "Hermione is here, she is going to come out and

suprise Harry." Lavender whispered in Ron's ear. Ron smiled and nodded.

Harry started looking around, he didn't see Hermione anywhere.

He spotted a girl from behind. She was wearing tight low rise blue jeans, with

blue flip-flop sandals, and a baby blue tant top. She had long straight brown hair

with blonde highlights. "Ron who is that beauty?" Harry asked pointing at the girl.

When the girl turned around, Harry couldn' believe his eyes. "HERMIONE."

Harry held his breath. ' Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful' Harry said thought

to himself. "Harry" Hermione said dropping her things and running to his

arms. They held each other for a while, as Ron pulled lavender way, he said

"Lets leave them alone." 'This feels so good in his arms' Hermione thought

to herself. 'God it feels so good to hold her' Harry thought to himself. They pulled

away from each other with their hands still entwined. Hermione looked Harry up

and down. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a tight green wife beater, with

a silky white button down shirt. Hermione could see his abs through his shirt.

" You look great." Hermione said, letting go of his hands. They just stared at each

other for a while. "So... um... how was your summer?" Hermione asked. "It was boring

how was yours?" Harry asked. "It was ok" Hermione smiled as she looked Harry up and

down again. "Hermione..." Harry bean to say but stopped when hermione ran off to hug Ron.

'Man I love that girl' Harry said to himself. "Harry let's go" Ron yelled. As the two friends entered

the train, Ron said "The girls picked out a compartment just for the four of us, you know what I

mean." "Ron" Harry said, "I love her" "So tell her" Ron said walking away. "Come on" Ron said

sliding into the comprtment beside Lavender. Hermione was on the other side, looking out the window.

She was holding her knees up to her chest. Harry walked up to her and sat down across from her.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her. "Ron" Lavender giggled. Ron had Lavender on the floor, tickling

her. Harry finally caught Hermione's eyes. " It is so good to see you again." Hermione said breaking

the silence. " Hermione..." Harry started. "Don't worry Harry I know." Hermione said as she looked

back at the window. The rest of the ride was in silence. When the whistle blew, Harry looked and saw that

oth Ron and Lavender were already gone. " We better go" Hermione said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

I Don't own any characters.

Missradcliffe: Hey thanksfor your review, I'm glad you liked it, this is my first fanfic.

HeckYes: Thanks for reviewing, i kept itthat short just to see what people thought, don't worry Im writing more

Call Me Brit: thanks for the review, and also thanks for the pointers.

On with the story, I hope you like it...

Chapter 2: Confessions.

As they entered th Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had stopped them. " Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you two

in his office after the feast." McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused. They all sat down and watched the sorting. They had good food and good

conversation. When they were dismissed, Harry and Hermione walked side by side to Dumbledore's office. They gave the password and headed up the stairs. "Come in."

came Dumbledore's voice, before they even knocked. "Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter please sit down. I would like to congratulate you wo on being this years Head Girl

and Head boy." Professor Dumbledore proclaimed. "Your password to the head dorm is quidditch. I figured I would make it easy for you to remember. Your stuff is already

up there and you will only have classes on tuesday. now go get unpacked." Professor Dumbledore said.

They got into there dorm and Hermione plopped down on the couch. " Harry, this is all ours this year. Just you and me." Hermione said smiling at Harry. A

smile grew on Harry's face. "Come on, lets go look around" Hermione said as she pulled Harry up the stairs. They found their room's and a spare room. " Wow Harry look

we have a pool in our bathroom." Hermione yelled. They sttod there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. " Well I'm going to go to bed" Hermione said as she

ran to her room.

Harry couln't sleep because he kept hearing Hermione crying and screaming. So he got up and went to her room. " Hermione wake up." Harry said as he

shook her. She woke up with a start. " Your were having a bad dream" Harry said. " Im sorry that I woke you up." Hermione said looking down. "Hermione who doesn't love

you?" Harry asked. " Why are you asking me that?" Hermione asked looking confused. " Well you were screaming it. So who doesn't love you?" Harry asked again.

Hermione looked at him and started you cry. " You" Hermion whispered. She got up and ran out of her room. Harry got up and ran after her. He found her curled up in a ball

on the couch. " Why would you think that?" Harry asked as he walked to her. "You never said it. Remember the last day of our sixth year? ' Hermione, I think we should be

friends.' That is exactly what you said to me." Hermione cried. " Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said. " My summer was horrible Harry. I couldn't stop crying all summer. I love

you so much, but you don't feel the same way." Hermione cried. Harry walked over to her and pulled her up to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her

trembling body. " I just wish you were mine, I love you so much but...but...you don't love me." Hermione cried as she pulled away from him. " Do you know how much pain I

have inside, to know that the one I love can't love me back. " Hermione cried. She fell to the floor, crying harder than Harry has ever heard her cry. "Are you ok?" Hary

asked as he ran to her. But before he reahed her she got up and ran up the stairs. " I love you Hermione Granger." Harry yelled. Hermione froze on the stairs with her back

to Harry. " I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're so beautiful. Your everything I want in a girl. Believe it or not I dreamed for you. The only reason I wanted to be

friends last year, was because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I never knew you loved me too. But I'm soory I caused you so much pain." Harry said and he turned

around and walked out the door. "Harry" Hermion said as she turned around. She rn down the stairs and opened the door. "Harry please come back" Hermione yelled.

Harry turned around and ran into her arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the hospital wing

Chapter 3: Back to the hospital wing

They both stepped back into the comon room, stilling holding each other. The walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at each. Harry started

wiping off Hermione's tears. Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a passionate kiss. Hermione layed back and and pulled Harry on top of her. Harry started to move his free

hand down to Hermione's pants. He started to unbutton her pants, but before he did, Hermione managed to get out from underneath him.

" Naughty Boy" Hermione said to him seductively. She sartd to run from him, and he chased after her. When he finally caught her, he pinned her to the ground, and started

to tickle her. Hermione started to laugh uncontrolably. Harry bent down and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around Harry. He managed to

stand up, with Hermione still wrapped around him. He carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. he sat her down by the pool, and started to take off him shirt, as

Hermione it the same. When they managed to get everything off, except their underclothes, they just stared at each other. Hermione jumped in the pool, and was followed

by Harry. harry chased Hermione around the pool and trapped her in a corner. Hermione kissed Harry hard on the lips while rubbing her hands up and down on his chest.

Everything was getting really hot and heavy. When Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, she could feel that he was excited. Harry started the unbutton

Hermione's bra, but she stopped him instead.

"Um, Harry do you think we can stop here?" Hermione asked panting.

" Ok Mione. I'm not going to pressure you, whenever you are ready, then we'll have our moment." Harry said smiling.

" Thanks Harry, this really means a lot to me. Now I am going to go get some more sleep." Hermione said as she kissed Harry goodnight.

They both went to their separate rooms, but before Harry went to sleep he forgot to do something.

KNOCK, KNOCK

" Come in" Harry heard Hermione say.

" With all the excitment, I forgot to ask you something. Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

" Well I don't know, I'll have to think about that." Hermione said with a big grin on her face.

Harry lunged at her and started to tickle her.

" Ok, Ok, I'll be your girlfriend." Hermione laughed. Harry gave her a gentle kissed goodnight.

" Goodnight" harry said wlking to the door. Before he left her room, hermione stopped him.

" Harry, wouldyou like to stay with me tonight?" Hermione said innocently. Hermione didn't even have to ask him twice. Harry climbed in beside her and pulled her close to

him. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. He slowly and quietly, exited the room, trying hard not to wake Hermione up. He stripped his boxers off

and got into the shower. Meanwhile...Hermione woke up and realized the Harry was gone. She then heard the shower running. With a big grin on her face, Hermione

made her way to the bathroom, quietly.

She slipped her nightgown off and stepped into the shower, without Harry noticing. She slowly wrapped her arms aroung Harry's chest and made him jump.

" Hermione what are you doing?" He said as he covered up his private. Hermione pulled him into a hard kiss, which caused Harry to back them up against the wall. Harry

pinned Hermione's arms above her head. Then all of a sudden Harry backed up.

" I thought you wantedto wait?" He asked. Hermione gave him grin and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the pool, and took of her underclothers. Harry

watched her with his mouth opened wide. She jumped in the pool, and he jumped in after her. When he came up, he looked around until he found her in the corner smiling

at him.

" Do you want me?" She asked with agrin on her face. All Harry could do was nod.

" Then take me." Hermione said. Harry swan to her and kissed her hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. After five

minutes of playing Harry finally asked, " Ready?"

" Yes just go slow." Hermone said quietly. Harry could tell she was nerveous. Harry entered her slowly, as Hermione screamed out in pain.

" Sorry." Harry whispered.

" It's ok, it just hurt a little." Hermione said. Harry started moving slowly, and it wasn't until long til they hit their climax together.

" I love you Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

" I love you too Hermione." Harry said.

They both got dressed and heade down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. As they entered the Great Hall both Ron and lavender looked at them.

" So you guy's have finally got together. So what have you guy's been doing?" Ron asked with a big grin on his face.

" Ron!" Lavender said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

" What I'm just curious." He said rubbing his head.

When they were finally done with breakfast, Harry and Hermione invited Ron and Lavender back to their dorm. When they got their Hermione excused

herself and pulled Lavender up to the bathroom.

" Why did you bring me up here?" Lavender asked.

" Have you and Ron ever, you know, done it?" Hermione asked as she looked at her hands.

" Yeah, well maybe about three times... OH MY GOD.. WHEN?" Lavender screamed.

" This morning." Hermione blushed

" Did you use and protection?" Lavender asked

" No, were er suppose too?" Hermione said

" Yes Mione, it is called a condom. Man I hope you don't get pregnant!" Lavender said looking worried.

Hermione started to panic, which caused her to not pay attention. She turned away from Lavender, and slipped on some water on the floor. She banged

her forehead on the edge of the pool. When Lavender saw the blood she screamed. Both harry and Ron came running up the stairs.

" What Happened?" Harry screamed.

" She slipped on some water and hit her head on the pool." Lavender cried. Harry picked Hermione up and ran out of the dorm, with Ron and Lavender trailing.

He started pounding on the Hospital Wing door.

" Madam Pomfrey, Help!" Harry screamed.

" What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she saw the blood.

" Hermione fell and hit her head on the edge of the pool. Please help her." Harry cried.

" Mr. Potter calm down she will be ok." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry laid Hermione down on a bed, and Madam Promfrey made him leave.

" I will let you see her when I am done." Madam Pomfrey said shutting the door in Harry's face.

Author note: There i updated I hope you like it. Please r&r.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Teasure

Chapter 4: Unexpected Treasure

THREE WEEKS LATER

Hermione has been in a coma, because of her head wound. She started stirring. She opened her eyes to find Professor Dumbldore standing by her bed.

" Where is Harry?" Hermione asked

" He is just outside. I wanted to talk to you alone. You know Harry loves you a lot, he has been here from five in the morning until midnight everyday." Dumbledore smiled.

" I love him too." Hermione smiled

" Listen Miss Granger, I have been talking to Miss Brown and she seems really concerned about you. Madam Pomfrey and I have done some tests on you." Dumbledore said.

" Professor, am I pregnant?" Hermione asked.

" Yes Miss Granger you are." Dumbledore answered. Hermione started to cry.

" Does Harry know?" She asked through sob's.

" No I leave that in your hands." Dumbledore said.

" But I can't tell him, He will leave me. Professor please can you put a spell on my stomach, so that it won't show?" Hermione pleaded

" Ok, but you must promise that you will tell him!" Dumbledore said.

"I will, I promise I'll tell him." Hermone cried. Dumbledore did the spell on her stomach.

" Thank you Professor." Hermione said. Dumbledore just nodded and left.

Hermione closed her eyes and continued to cry.

" Hermione your awake." Harry said as he entered the hospital doors.

" Hey Harry." Hermione said wiping her eyes.

" What is wrong, do you need something?" Harry said as he started to panic.

" No Harry, it's nothing, my head just hurts." Hermione lied. Harry gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

" Well Madam Pomfrey said that if you wake up you can leave. So are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he offered her his hand.

" Yeah let's get out of here." Hermione said accepting his hand. They both walked back to there dorm, hand in hand. When they got there Harry opened the door, and

everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE". Hermione face lite up. Lavender came running to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

" I need to talk to you and Ron, when everyone leaves." Hermione whispered in her friends ear. Lavender nodded. Next was Ron, he gave her a big hug. She whispered the

same thing in his ear, he nodded. Everyone sat down with butterbeers and good conversation.

When the clock stuck 9 o'clock, everyone started to head back to their dorm. Hermione thanked everyone, til' there was on Harry, Hermione, Ron and

Lavender.

" Harry I need to talk to Ron and Lavender for a minute." Hermione said.

" Ok I'll be upstairs." Harry said walking to the stairs. When harry was out of sight Hermione started talking.

" Guy's I'm pregnant." Hermione said as she looked at her hands. " Don't tell Harry, I have to when the time is right."

" But isn't her going to notice, when you start to gain weight?" Lavender asked

" No because Professor Dumbledore put a spell on my stomach so that it doesn't show." Hermione said

" Don' worry Mione,we'll keep it quiet. We have to go before we get into trouble." Ron said standing up. Hermione said goodbye to her friends and gave them hugs.

She made her way upstirs to find Harry. He was sitting in his room playing with Hedwig.

" Oh baby, I didn't see you there" He said getting up. He lead her to her room, and laid her down.

" Sleep" Harry said as he knelt down by her bed.

" Can you hold me til I fall asleep?" Hermione asked. Harry got in the bed behind her, and held her until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The favor

Chapter 5: The favor

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Harry fast asleep against the headboard. She slowly and quietly exited her room

and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out of the shower, she changed her bandage on her head. The cut was

about an inch in height and it went across her whole forehead. She looked at her stomach, as a single tear ran down her face.

She finally went down to the common room, because it was still to early to go to breakfast. KNOCK KNOCK. Hermione walked

over to the portrait and let Ron and Lavender in.

" Shh, Harry is still asleep." Hermione said. The three of them sat in the common room talking.

" Did you tell him?" Lavende asked quietly.

" No, I'm so scared. I'm afraid that he will leave me." Hermione answered.

" Sorry Ron but your cut off." Lavender laughed

" Man!" Ron joked. All three friends laughed.

" NO HEMIONE." Harry screamed.

" I'll be right back." Hermione said. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

" Harry wake up." Hermione said as she shook him.

" Hemione." Harry said faintly, as he hugged her.

" Man you must have had a really bad dream, your all sweaty, and shakey. What were you dreaming?" Hermione asked

" You died, and they were taking you away, so I ran, and ran, but I couldn't catch up." Harry cried

" I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

" I love you so much Mione." Harry said.

" I love you too Harry. Now get in the shower, Ron and Lavender are here." Hermione said. But all of a sudden Hermione ran into the

bathroom and threw up.

" Man I can't get used to this." Hermione said to herself.

" Are you ok?" Harry asked from the door.

" Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. The bathroom is all yours." Hermione said walking out of the bathroom

She headed back down stairs to her friends. They all sat there talking, and waiting on Harry.

" I'm getting morning sickness." Hermione said

" My mum had that when she was preg..." Lavender started to say.

" Shh, Harry is coming." Hermione said cutting Lavender off. harry sat down beside Hermione on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Hey let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." Hermione said getting up.

They all left the common room, the girl's in the front and the guy's behind them.

" Hey Ron, does Hermione look different to you?" Harry asked.

" She looks normal to me." Ron replied

" Well she kind of has a glow to her." Harry said.

" Well you two did it right?" Ron said.

" Yeah once." Harry replied

" Well Lavender had a glow after we did it." Ron said.

" Ron it was so amazing." Harry smiled.

" I'm glad you had fun mate." Ron said smiling at Harry.

" At the last week of school, I'm gonna propose to her." Harry said.

" Do you think you can get Lavender to occupy Hermione on the next Hogsmeade trip, so I can buy Hermiones ring?" Harry asked

"Ok , I'll tell her when we are alone." Ron said.

MEANWHILE...

" I am thinking of telling him at the next Hogsmade trip." Hermione said

" Good what do you think he will say?" Lavender asked

" I am hoping he'll be happy." Hermione said.

" Hey girls wait on us." Ron yelled as they entered the Great Hall. Lavender and Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione.

" At the next Hogsmeade trip, you need to occupy Hermione so Harry can get Her an engagement ring." Ron whispered in Lavenders ear.

" Hermione wan't to tell Harry about the baby on the trip." Lavender whispered in Ron's ear.

" Tell her not to" Ron whispered. Lavender nodded.

Whe they left the Grat Hall, lavender pulled Hermione ahead.

" Do you think it is a good idea to tell him in Hogsmeade?" Lavender asked.

" Yeah your right, I should tell him when we're alone." Hermione said.

" Come on Lavender, we have to get to class." Ron yelled.

Hermione held out her hand to Harry, he smiled and took it. They walkd back to their common room, in silence. When they got inside,

Hermione plopped down on the couch.

" So what do you..." Harry said but stopped after looking at Hermione. She was fast asleep on the couch. Harry picked her up and

carried her up to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed gently, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

" Sleep, my precious baby." He whispered.

He walked back down to the common room, and stared at the fire.


	6. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

Three weeks Later

"Finally, a Hogsmeade trip." Ron said to Harry as they walked down he street with the girls. As they entered Hogsmeade, they stood

there and decided where to go.

" I want candy." Hermione said.

" Ok let's go get some candy. Guy's we'll meet you in The three broomsticks for some butterbeers at noon, ok." Lavender said.

" But I want to be with Harry." Hermione said.

" We're going to go look at quidditch stuff." Ron said.

" Ok we'll see you later." Hermione said kissing Harry. When the girls were out of sight, the guy's went into the jewelry shop. Harry

found the perfect ring for Hermione, so he bought it. The guy's also went into the flower shop and bought he girls some flower.

" Hey Ron, did the girl's say that they were going to get some candy?" Harry asked confused.

" Yes, Why?" Ron asked.

" Well, Hermione doesn't like candy. She never eats it." Harry said.

" Well maybe she likes it now." Ron said looking away. Finally it was time to go see the girls.

" I missed you." Lavender said jumping on Ron. The guy's pulled out flowers, and gave them to the girls.

" Lavender you just wait till we are alone!" Ron said smiling.

"Since it is saturday, do you think we could stay with you?" Lavender asked Hermione.

" Sure, why not." Both Harry and Hrmione said.

" Ron you just wait until I get you to their dorm." Lavender said, which made Ron spit out the butterbeer that was in his mouth.

" Oh yeah." Ron said smiling.

The two coulpe's went back to Hogwarts at two in the afternoon. Mrs. McGonagall stopped Harry and Ron on the way to the head

dorm.

" Well Mr. Potter, our first quidditch is monday against Hufflepuff. Since you are now Gryffindor captain, tomorrow we need to

practice. You also need to hold tryouts for your beaters and wo chasers. I have already reserved the pitch for you tomorrow at ten

am, til nine pm. Practice hard." Professor McGonagall said.

" Man that's eleven hours. She is trying to kill us." Ron said.

" Well girls, go on up to the dorm, Ron and I have to go to the Gryffindor dorm for a minute." Harry said pulling Ron.

" Alright, but Ron when you get back I'm rocking your world baby." Lavender smiled as Ron's mouth dropped open.

"OH Harry, can't we wait." Ron begged

" No we got to go now." Harry said pulling Ron.

" You wait baby, I'll be back." Ron called out. When the guy's got to the Gryffindor dorm, Harry made the announcement.

" Attention everyone, tomorrow I will be holding tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We need two beaters and two chasers.

So don't forget, tomorow at ten am. Thank you." Harry said.

" Come on mate, the girls are waiting." Ron said practically running out of the dorm.

As the guy's entered the dorm, the girls were sitting on the couch waiting on them.

" Oh yeah baby, Where can we go?" Ron said.

" The spare bedroom. " Harry said. Ron picked lavender up and ran up the stairs.

" YES, YES, YES." Ron scremed, amking Lavender laugh. Harry and Hermione sat there listening to their friends make love.

" Do you think we ould beat them." Hermione said smiling.

" O yeah." Harry said picking up Hermione.

A/n: There is chapter six, I hope that you all like it. Please r&r


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch tryouts

Chapter 7: Quidditch tryouts

The morning can by quickly. The guy's had to get up to go to quidditch practice. Harry and Ron got down to the pitch

at 9:45, where they foun that Ginny was waiting on them. Ginnny is one of the chasers. When 10 rolled around, Neville, Dean,

Seamus, Colin and Parvati showed up.

" Hello everyone, first we want to see how you fly, go." Harry said. Everyone got up inot the air and started flying around. Neville

accidently ran into one the ring posts. Everyone else were pretty good flyers. Harry released the bludgers and quaffle, so he could

watch how everyone handled it. Neville hit himself with a beater stick. Ginny helped him to the hospital wing.

" Hurry back Ginny we have to practice as a team." Harry yelled after her.

" Den and Seamus, you are our new beaters. Colin and Parvati you will join Ginny and become our chasers." Harry said.

"Now take a break, we have a long night ahead of us. When Ginny gets back we will practice as a team." Harry said as he saw

Hemione and Lavender walking to them. Ron ran and picked Lavender up and started kissing her. Harry hugged Hermione.

" Are you ok?" Harry asked as he looked at Hemione's pale face.

" Yeah, I'm just not feeling well today." Hermione smiled.

" Well you should go lay down." Harry said concerned.

" Ok, I'll see you later, I love you." Hermione said.

" I love you too." Harry said as he watched her walk away with Lavender. Ginny came running to the pitch, but all Harry could do

was stare at Hermione.

" Harry let's go." Ron yelled from the air.

" I'm coming." Harry said as he mounted his broom.

Harry got back to the common room around 9:00 pm.

" You look so tired, come on follow me." Hermione said pulling Harry's hand. They walked up to Harry's room.

" Laydown and go to sleep." Hermione said. He laid down and fell right to sleep. Hermione walked back down to the common room,

so she could write her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you guy's? I miss you so much. Well guess what? Harry and I are dating now and I am so happy. I just wanted to _

_let you __guy's know that I love you a lot. Something happened. I'm kind of scared to tell you, but just remember I am you _

_daughter and you love me. __I'm pregnant, and Harry is the father. Please forgive me. I love you. I haven't told Harry yet, and _

_I am really scared to tell him. But even if he __does leave me, I will still never give this baby up. Even if I have to raise this _

_child on my own. I love you guy's. Write back to me soon_

_Love_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter and put it in her pocket.


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Hearts& The Accident

Chapter 8: Broken Hearts & The Accident

The next morning Hermione ran up to the Owlery to deliever her letter. When she walked back down to the head dorm,

she heard Harry and Ron talking.

" I had a dream about Hermione last night. She was pregnant, and the child was mine. Man that would be so scary, if it ever

happened before I'm married. I would go nuts, it was such a stupid dream..." Harry said. Hermione had heard enough. She ran to

the gryffindor common room to talk to Lavender. When she got there Lavender was stepping out of the portrait.

" Lavender I hate him, he said to Ron that he had a dream about me being pregnant, and that if it ever happens he wouldgo crazy, and

that t was a stupid dream." Hemione said crying in her friends shoulder.

" It's ok." lavender said trying to calm her down.

" It's over, I will have this baby alone." hermione said storming off. Hermione ran into her dorm.

" It's over, we are through, I don't want to talk to you evr again." Hermione screamed at Harry as she ran up the stairs. Hermione

slammed her door shut and plopped down on her bed and cried. KNOCK KNOCK

" Hermione can I come in?" Harry asked concerned.

" No go away, I hate you." Hermione screamed.

" I love you please don't do this." Harry said as he started to cry.

" Well I don't love you anymore." Hermione cried. Harry walked back down to the common room.

" What happened mate?" Ron asked.

" We're over." Harry cried.

" I'm so sorry." Ron said.

" I guess I 'll have to talk to her after the game, I don't want to play, but I have to." Harry sighed. Harry didn't see Hermione at

breakfast and he didn't see her on the way to the pitch. While the teams were getting dressed, Harry was looking out in space.

" Harry mate, get ready, we gotta go." Ron said. The team walked out onto the field. Harry lookd everywhere for Hermione.

When the game started, Harry spotted Hermione sitting with Lavender, with her head down, but Harry didn't see what happened

next. One of the Hufflepuff beaters hit the bluger and it hit Harry in the side of his head. He fell off his broom and everyone ran out to

him.

Hagrid picked him up and ran to the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender trailing. Hermione was

crying her eyes out.

" I hate him, but I don't want him to die." Hermione cried.

" Why did you break up with him?" Ron asked.

" because of his dream." Hermione said.

" So you heard us." Ron said looking down.

" Yes I heard you." Hermione cried. She sarted to hyperventilate. Hermione fainted in Lavender's arms.

" Madam Pomfrey, help, Hermione fainted." Lavender yelled. Ron picked her up and carried her into the hospital wing, and laid her

down on the bed.

Hermione woke up and realized where she was. She sat up and saw Harry laying in the bed across from her, he was very still. She

got up, but she was to weak that she fell down on her stomach and knocked herself out. Madam Pomfrey found her five minuted

later, unconscious.

" The greatest couple ever, is lying in the hospital, unconscious." Madam Pomfrey said to herself.

Hermione was the first to wake up a week later.

" Hello Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said

"I just wanted to check up on you, How do u feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, is my baby ok?" Hermione asked

" Yes, she is stronger than ever." Dumbledore smiled.

" Thats good...um, did you say she?" Hermione asked

" Yes, you are having a baby girl." Dumbledore smiled " Now rest, and get better."

" Thanks professor." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She got up slowly, and walked over to Harry.

" I'm sorry Harry, that I said those hateful words to you. I do love you, you have to come back. Not for me but for someone else. I

know you probably can't hear me right now, but I'm pregnant, your gonna be a dad to a baby girl. But it doesn't change what you

said to Ron. I was very hurt by that, I don't know if we'll get back together but I want you in her life. I want Emma to know her

father. That is what I'm naming her, Emma Elizabeth. Get better." Hermione said kissing Harry forehead.

Hermione went back to the dorm the next day where she found a letter addresed to her on the table.

_Dear Hermione,_

_WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU. I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO THIS HERMIONE ELIZABTEH _

_GRANGER. We're sorry __we got so mad, but we love you, we didn't expect for you to start your life this early. You and the _

_baby will stay with us, and if Harry decides to marry you __then he will stay with us until you two can get your own home. You _

_will always be our daughter, we just didn't expect to be grandparents so soon. We love you __so much, and this baby too._

_Love Mum and Dad_

" Man they took it better than I thought." Hermione said to herself.

A month went by, it was now december. Harry was still in a coma.

" When do you think he wil wake up." Hermione and Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.

" I don't know, I am hoping sometime soon." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione cried every night since the Quidditch match.

" What if he dies Ron, he last word I said to him before he got hurt was ' I don't love you anymore'. I would not be able to live with myself if he

dies." Hermione cried.

" I will be ok Mione, I promise." Ron said.

a/n: Chapter 8 is up, finally I know. But at least she told him, even thought he is unconscious. I hope you guy's like it, please r&r


	9. Chapter 9: The awakenening

Chapter 9: The Awakenening 

Two more months have past, it is now February. Harry opened his eyes, and to his surprise no one was there but Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry dear, I am so glad you are awake. Would you like me to go get Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No but can I leave in the morning?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes you may, now sleep." Madame Pomfrey said leaving his side. Harry went to sleep patiently awaiting tomorrow morning. So the

next morning Harry woke up really early, and headed to the head dorm. He saw that Hermione was not up yet so he sat on the couch.

Hermione woke up and was deciding weather or not she wanted to go see Harry. She jumped into the shower and got dressed and

started down the stairs. She saw someone sitting on the couch and recognized the persons hair.

"Harry" Hermione said smiling. Harry stood up and faced her.

"Hermione." Harry smiled. Hermione fainted, but with Harry's quick reflexes, he caught her before she hit the ground.

" I thought I would never see you again." Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hermione can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

" Who is Emma?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione lied.

" I just remember hearing that name when I was in a coma." Harry said. They parted.

" Hermione why did you brake up with me?" Harry asked, looking hurt. Hermione looked at him with sad eyes.

" It is too complicated." She said running to the door. Harry ran after her and grabbed her arm.

" Hermione I love you more than anything, please don't do this." Harry begged. Hermione tried to get away, but Harry wouldn't let her.

"Let go of me Harry." Hermione screamed.

" No, tell me why!" Harry yelled. " Hermione tell me now so I can correct it, so I can change." Harry aid.

" YOU HAD A DREAM, HAT WAS STUPID." Hermione screamed, as she pulled away from him.

" You heard us, but it was about a dream, that's why you broke up with me?" Harry asked, as Hermione went for the door, but Harry

grabbed her arm.

" No your not leaving me like this, tell me what is wrong." Harry demanded.

" LET ME GO." Hermione screamed.

" No, I won't until you tell me what is wrong." Harry said.

" DO YOU KNOW WHO EMMA IS?" Hermione yelled. Harry shrugged.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, HARRY I'M PREGNANT." Hermione screamed with tears falling down her face. Hermione ran out of

the portrait hole, while Harry sat down on the couch looking dumbstruck.

Harry go up an went after her. He found her in the Great Hall with Ron and Lavender. When she saw him, she got up and ran past him,

Harry ran after her.

"Hermione please stop." Harry yelled in the hallway.

"No, because Harry it is really over, I knew that the moment you didn't come after me." Hermione yelled as she ran away. Harry

walked back into the Great Hall, and sat down across from Ron and Lavender.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Harry asked. Both Ron and Lavender nodded.

" Why didn't she tell me until now?" Harry asked.

" She was afraid you'd leave her." Ron said. Harry put his head in his hands.

" Harry, it's going to be ok." Ron said.

" No it won't. I have a child on the way, and the mother hate's me, what am I going to do." Harry cried.

" I don't know." Ron said. Harry got up and ran out of the Great Hall. When he got back to the common room, he went upstairs to find

Hermione. There was a letter on her door that read, "stay away, I don't want to talk to you". He finally went to his room, plopped

down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

One month has passed. Harry and Hermione barely talk to each other. They were both miserable. When Harry got back to his room on

day, he decided to write Hermione a letter.

_Dear Hermione,  
_

_I miss you so much. I can't take it anymore Mione. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I will love this baby too. _

_I can't stand that your not in my life. I am so sorry for what I said. I am stupid, but it was a dream. I need you back. I can't live _

_without you Mione. You're the only person I have left, other than Ron. My parents are dead Sirius is dead. I feel empty without _

_you. You're the __love of my life. I wake up in the morning because of you. Please don't do this to me, I want you and Emma in _

_my life.  
_

_Love Always and Forever _

_Harry._

Harry sealed up the letter and walked up to the owlery to give it to one of the school owls, so Hermione wouldn't know it was from

him. That night Harry had a dream about Hermione, Emma and himself living happily ever after.

The next morning he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down beside Ron and Lavender. Hermione sat down across

from them.

" Mail's here." Ron said. Harry found the owl that had Hermione's letter, he watched the letter drop on Hemione's plate. Hermione

looked at the letter all curious, she opened it up and started reading it. Harry saw a little tear run down her face. They all finished

breakfast and everyone was leaving. "I read your letter." Hermione said looking down.

"Yes." Harry said.

" If you really meant it, meet me at the lake t 10:00pm tonight. I have a lot of stuff I have to do today." Hermione said. She turned and

walked out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10: The Renuion

Chapter 10: The Reunion 

That night Harry was at the lake at 9:45, so he didn't miss her. Hermione walked up to the lake at 9:55.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked "Alright, I have had morning sickness a lot in the first few months, but that is over now."

Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have known, you would always leave before I got up." Harry smiled.

"My emotions are really effecting me right now. I am so emotional. It is a major part of the pregnancy." Hermione said walking up to the

water and sitting down.

" Hermione I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't you big?" Harry asked sitting across from her.

"Your not rude. The day I found out, I asked Dumbledore to put a spell on my stomach so that it wouldn't get big. I was afraid that you

would leave me." Hermione said looking at the water.

" So how far are you?" Harry asked.

"Well today makes six months." Hermione answered smiling.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks I'll go early, like in may. So I might have her before school is out." Hermione replied.

"Look Mione, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt ou. I never want to hurt you. I love you so much, can you ever for…." Harry said

only being cut off by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"Shh, I'm here aren't I" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"It feels so good to hold you again." Harry explained.

"Emma Elizabeth." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry pulled away from her.

"I like it. Come on, there is a little wind out here, I don't want you getting sick." Harry said smiling. Harry took Hermione's hand and

held onto it until they reached their common room. They both sat down on the couch together.

"Harry you need to tell me, does this scare you?" Hermione.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes it does scare me, only because I'm 17 and I don't think I'll be a good father." Harry explained "I'm

scared too. I'm worried that I won't be a good mother, I hope I am." hermione said.

"How would you feel if I asked Dumbledore to take the spell off?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Well if that is what you want." Harry replied.

"You won't leave me will you?" Hermione asked "Never." Harry answered. He leaned down and kisses Hermione gently on the lips.

"We will go to him before breakfast tomorrow." Hermione said as she laid her head on Harry's lap and within five minutes she was

asleep. Harry picked her up and carrier her up the stairs to her room.

"I love you." Harry said kissing Hermione's forehead, which woke her up.

"No please, stay with me tonight, can you just…hold me?" Hermione asked.

"Ok baby." Harry said getting in the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

They both woke up early the next morning. Before arising from Hermione's bed, they just stared at each other.

"Are you ready for this? We're going to get looks and snares and laughs." hermione asked.

"I'm ready." Harry said. With that they both got up and took turns taking a shower. They walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

"Ah, sit down, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Professor, we were wondering if you could take the spell off of my stomach?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, are you prepared to allow the school to know about this?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Well professor they are probably going to get a weird vibe, when all they say was a skinny Hermione." Harry replied.

"Yes Professor, I think we are ready." hermione said grabbing a hold of Harry's hand.

"Ok, but I will be here for you if you need me." Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Hermione's stomach and mumbled

something. Hermione's became round and wide. Harry' mouth dropped open as he put his hand on her stomach and felt his daughter

kick.

"She kicked me." Harry said amazed. All Hermione could do was smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected twist

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Twist

The next couple weeks of Hermione's pregnancy was really difficult. The day that everyone found out, Hermione fainted on Harry. Hermione was lying in her bed and she could still remember tat day two weeks ago.  
As Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall, everyone turned to see. You could hear gasping and laughter throughout the whole castle. They walked over to their table and sat across from Ron and Lavender. Then all of a sudden Draco Malfoy walked up to their table and started talking.

"Great job Potter, you knocked up a mud blood. Man your baby is going to be so ugly, for all we know your baby will look like a house elf." Draco taunted. Hermione got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry got to his feet and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Don't you dare say that about my baby, and how many times do I have to tell you, never call Hermione that. Eat Slugs." Harry screamed. Minutes later Malfoy was spitting up slugs left and right. Harry ran out of the Great Hall to find Hermione. He go to the common room, and found her passed out on her back on the floor. Harry ran to her and picked her up.

"Hermione baby wake up." Harry said. Hermione opened her eyes and started crying…

Ever since that day Harry hasn't left Hermione's side. Hermione woke up after having the flashback of that night and looked at Harry, who was lying next to her. Hermione kissed his forehead and struggled to get out of bed. After she was done getting ready she went to wake Harry up.

"Harry baby wake up. You have to get ready for the last quidditch game." Hermione shook Harry. Harry got up and took a shower and got dressed. When they go to the Great Hall, Hermione tried her hardest to get her belly under the table.

"Ohh." Hermione moaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry panicked.

"My stomach is just hurting that's all." Hermione said. They finished eating, but Hermione didn't eat anything. The four friends parted, the boys went to the pitch and the girls went to the stands.

"Do you think Hermione is ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, probably just an upset stomach." Ron replied.

"Maybe your right. Ok team let's beat those Slytherins." Harry yelled. All the Gryffindor players got out onto the field and onto their brooms.  
The game was tied at 50 to 50 at first, then Harry saw the snitch. Both Harry and Malfoy dove for the snitch, but before hitting the ground, Harry wrapped his hand around the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS." Neville screamed. Everyone was cheering except the Slytherins.

"Party in the Gryffindor Tower." Ron yelled, everyone screamed. Harry looked around for Hermione, but he couldn't find her.

"Professor McGonagall have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"She is in the hospital wing Potter." McGonagall whispered.

"Why what happened?" Harry cried.

"She is having complications with the baby." McGonagall said looking


	12. Chapter 12:The Proposal& Shocking News

Chapter 12: The Proposal and Unexpected news 

Harry started to get worried, while him and Ron ran the whole way to the Hospital Wing. When they got there the door was locked. Harry started pounding on the door.

"Let me in." Harry screamed. Madame Pomfrey came to the door.

"Potter, I will let you in when we are done." She said. Harry started pacing back and forth in front of the door. Harry was crying and talking to himself.

"Harry don't worry, everything will be alright." Ron said patting him on the shoulder. Ron walked over to Lavender, who was on the floor.

After about an hour Harry was listening hard when he heard a babies cry. He looked at Ron and smiled. The Hospital Wing door opened and Madame Pomfrey stepped out with the baby in her arms. She handed the baby to Harry.

"Congratulation Potter, meet your baby girl." Madame Pomfrey said smiling.

"Can I see Hermione now?" Harry asked.

"No Potter you can't." Madame Pomfrey said looking down.

"Why what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"She is…..She is in a lot of pain right now Potter and we don't know if she is going to make it." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Why won't she make it, what happened?" Harry cried.

"Granger's blood type is O positive, yours Potter is AB negative, the babies is AB negative. See Potter Miss Granger can only Have O positive blood in her, or she might die. She was bleeding a lot during the pregnancy and labor, she lost a great amount of blood. She needs a blood transfusion of O positive blood or she will die of bleeding to death. " Madame Pomfrey said.

"So is she still bleeding?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I'm O positive." Lavender said. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm O positive, I'll give her blood." Lavender said getting up.

"Come on." Madame Pomfrey said pulling Lavender in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Harry started pacing again.

After another hour Madame Pomfrey told the boys that they could see the girls. Ron ran over to lavender.

"She looks horrible." Harry heard Lavender cry. Harry laid Emma down in a crib and went behind the curtain where Hermione was. Tears ran down his creeks at the sight of Hermione. It looked like there was no blood in her body at all. She was so white like new snow that had just fallen. Harry walked over to her and kissed her snowy white lips. She had tube up her nose to help her breathe. When she felt Harry's lips, she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said lightly.

"Hi baby." Harry said holding her hand.

"How's Emma?" Hermione asked.

"She is fine. She looks like you, she is so beautiful. She weights 6lbs. 10oz., and she is 19in. long." Harry said.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. Harry picked up Emma and laid her in Hermione arms. Hermione kissed Emma gently on her forehead. Harry sat down on the bed beside them. Emma had Harry's hair and eyes, but Hermione's features.

Hermione finally got color back in her skin when Ron and Lavender came in.

"Hi guy's." Ron said lightly.

"Hi guy's." Hermione said looking up.

"I have been thinking a lot and I know Harry will agree with me on this. I want you two to be Emma's God parents, just incase anything happens to us." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"We will be glad to, but nothing will ever happen to you too." Ron said.

"Remind me to get your ring." Harry said to Hermione.

"You proposed?" Lavender screamed. Harry nodded.

"I am so happy for you." Lavender said jumping up and down.

Harry stayed with Hermione for a while until Madame Pomfrey told him to leave. Harry was so happy, but yet still scared. He decided to finally write to his aunt and uncle.

_Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,  
I hope you are glad to hear this, but I will not be coming home for the summer or ever. I am moving in with my fiancé Hermione Granger and our baby Emma. Yes, I am a father now. I did get Hermione pregnant and she just had our baby this morning. So go ahead and say it, I am a screw up and I am no good. It will never put me down because I am more happier than I have ever been. Have a nice life without me. Good-bye.  
Harry._

Harry put the letter on the table and went up to bed. That night he hardly slept. He kept thinking about how their life is going to be together.

When Harry woke up the next he went down to the kitchen and got food for him and Hermione. He headed to the Hospital wing with a big smile on his face. When he got there Hermione was breast feeding Emma. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Harry, it's not like you haven't see my breast before." Hermione laughed.

"I am sorry for staring, but I can't help it." Harry smiled. After she was done, they both ate together, while Emma slept.

"Hermione I just wrote to my aunt and uncle about us. I told them that I won't even come home. Do your parents know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I told them before I told you. They were upset but they said that we could stay with them until we get our own place." Hermione said. Emma started crying. Hermione went to get up to get her but Harry stopped her

"No I'll get her." Harry smiled. H picked Emma up and whispered "shh" in her ear.

"Daddy's here Emma it's ok." Harry said lightly patting Emma on the back. Finally Emma stopped crying, and she fell fast asleep. Hermione was crying just looking at Harry and Emma.

"Your Daddy's little girl." Hermione heard Harry whisper.

"Daddy loves you Emma." Harry said. He finally looked up at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I am just so happy, I love you two so much." Hermione cried. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as Ron and Lavender walked in.

"Hello mummy and daddy." Ron said

"Would one of you like to hold your goddaughter?" Harry asked. Lavender went up to Harry and held out her arms.

"Oh, hey baby your so precious." Lavender said.

"Harry come here, I need to talk to you." Ron said pulling Harry aside.

"You and Hermione need to be in the Great Hall for dinner tonight." Ron whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I am proposing to Lavender." Ron whispered.

"Congrats, maybe we could all move in together!" Harry said, Ron nodded.

"I will ask Madame Pomfrey if Hermione can go." Harry said. He ran off to the office.

"Can I hold her now?" Ron asked when he got back to Hermione and Lavender. Lavender laid Emma in his arms. Ron was thinking to himself that if Him and Lavender do get married then they could have a baby too.

"Ron can you excuse Hermione and I, we need to talk?" Lavender asked.

"Ok, I'm taking Emma to see her daddy." Ron said walking away.

"Hermione I'm scared." Lavender cried. Hermione looked at Lavender all confused.

"Lav, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is going to dump me." Lavender cried.

"Lav sit down." Hermione said tapping the bed.

"what makes you think that Ron is going to break up with you?" Hermione asked.

"Because he is." Lavender cried as she sat down.

"Please Lav, tell me, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Hermione said. Lavender looked up at Hermione with blood shot eyes.

"Hermione I'm pregnant." Lavender cried.

"Oh Lav." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.  
"It's going to be ok, he won't dump you." Hermione said.

"Would you like me and Harry to be there with you when you tell him?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded.

"So Harry what did Madame Pomfrey say?" Ron asked handing Emma to Harry.

"She said Hermione can go, I'll tell her when you and Lavender leave." Harry said.

"Ok, let's head back to the girls." Ron said

"Lavender wipe your eyes before Ron sees you." Hermione said. Lavender wiped her yes as the guy's walked in.

"We're back ladies." Ron said smiling.

"Lavender are you ready to go?" Ron asked, Lavender nodded and they both left. Harry sat down on Hermione bed.

"She is so beautiful, just like you." Harry said looking at Hermione. She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and aid her head on his shoulder.

"Can you stand missing one meal without her?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because we are going to eat dinner in the Great Hall with our friends." Harry said.

"But we can do that tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll go tell Ron that one of his best friends won't be there when he proposes to Lavender." Harry said standing up and smiling. Hermione let out a little scream and covered her mouth.

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you." Hermione said.

"Lavender is pregnant." Hermione said. Harry's eyes got really big.

"Oh, my gosh, their turning into us Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Well I told Ron that we can all move in together." Harry said.

"Harry, Lavender is just like I was, she is so scared that Ron is going to dump her. If things go wrong, after he finds out you need to take him for a walk around the lake or something to talk to him." Hermione said as Harry laid Emma in her crib. Harry nodded.  
Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing Around 5:30 so they could walk to the Great Hall with Ron and Lavender. Ron and Harry were walking behind the girls.

"Let me see it man." Harry said Ron pulled out the velvet box from his pocket.

"It's not that big, but it's 14 carat gold ring with a half carat diamond." Ron said.

"She is going to love it Ron." Harry told him

"I'm going to tell him when we get back to the common room." Lavender said.

" Lavender, how about you two come to our common room and tell him so Harry and I can be with you?" Hermione asked, Lavender nodded.

"Man Harry I'm so nervous, I can't do this. What if she says no?" Ron asked with a shaky voice.

"Ron calm down, she won't, trust me. Breathe." Harry said trying to clam him down.

They Finally reached the Great Hall and they all sat down and started to eat quietly.

"We are going back to our common room, so Lavender can tell Ron while we are there." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded.

After dessert, Ron's eyes connected with Harry's and mouth the word "Here I go"

"Good luck." Harry mouthed.

"Lavender." Ron said shaking. Lavender turned to look at Ron. Ron got up and bent down on one knee beside Lavender. Lavender covered her mouth with her hand and started crying.

"Lavender Ann Brown will you marry me?" Ron asked holding the ring. Lavender nodded her head And whispered "yes". Ron slid the ring on her finger, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Everyone started heading back to their common rooms. The four friends headed up to the Head dorm. When they got there Ron and Lavender sat down on the couch, while Harry sat down in an armchair and Hermione sat between her legs. Harry started to breathe deeply, because he was getting excited. He just stared at Hermione. He just wanted to take her upstairs and rip all her clothes off and…..

"Harry pay attention." Hermione whispered.

"Ron I have something to tell you." Lavender said lightly as she stood up. Ron looked at her confused. Lavender started pacing back and forth.

"Um.. Ron, I'm pregnant." Lavender cried.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled making all three of them jump. Lavender ran up the stairs and Hermione ran after her.

a/n: There you go it is finally longer. I am hoping to update more by tomorrow, if not then the next day. I hope you like it please read and review. Gilliegirl85


	13. Chapter 13:sick enemy&horrible diease

Chapter 13:A sick enemy & A horrible disease 

"Ron are you ok?" Harry asked. Ron didn't move.

"Come on let's go for a walk around the lake." Harry said patting Ron on the back.

"Ladies, we are going for a walk." Harry yelled. Both guy's walked out of the common room and down the hall. Harry kept looking at Ron who was just staring into space. When they finally got out by the lake they starting walking around. Harry saw tears running down Ron's face.

"Ron please talk to me." Harry said

"I'm dead." Ron cried. "Mum is going to kill me."

"Ron, Lavender is your fiancé, you don't have to tell your parents." Harry said. Ron fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"How am I going to do it?" Ron cried. Harry knelt down beside Ron.

"All four of us will do it together, we will move in together, we will make it Ron. Once you see your baby you will never know how you could love someone so much." Harry said.

"Do you love Emma like that?" Ron asked.

"From the moment I saw. I love her more than anything in this world, other than Hermione. Ron this baby is a part of you and Lavender. Don't worry Hermione and I are behind you 100 percent." Harry said. Ron hugged Harry tightly.

"I am so scared." Ron whispered.

"Ron I was scared too, when I found out that Hermione was pregnant. It is a scary thing. Don't worry everything will be ok, I promise." Harry said pulling away from Ron.

"Now lets go tell Lavender that everything will be ok." Harry said standing up.

When the guy's got back to the common room, the girl's were sitting on the couch. Lavender's eyes were blood shot from crying. She just stared at Ron. Ron was crying openly now. He walked over to lavender, got down on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry baby." Ron said laying his head down on Lavender's lap. Lavender leaned over and kissed Ron's head. She laid her head on his.

"Shh, It's ok baby." Lavender said rubbing his head. Harry and Hermione quietly left the room and ran up to Hermione's room

"I am so happy that they are ok." Hermione said sitting down on her bed, kicking off her shoe's. She lean back and started at Harry who was standing by the door. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. Harry got on top of Hermione as she broke the kiss.

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked panting. Harry pulled out Hermione's ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. Hermione gasped and kissed Harry gently.

"I told Madame Pomfrey that we will be by tomorrow to see Emma." Harry said winking at Hermione. Hermione pulled Harry roughly down to her and kissed him passionately. Hermione pulled away and reacted into her pocket and pulled out a small package.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me this and more, it's called a condom. She said ' Now you don't want to have another baby until your married.'" Hermione smiled. They made love all night.

When they woke up the next morning they went down stairs and found Ron and Lavender asleep on the couch. Ron was on his back and Lavender was on her side between Ron and back of the couch, with her leg, arm and head laying on Ron. Since it was to early to go to breakfast, Harry sat down in the armchair and Hermione sat down between his legs. Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

"I wish I could express how much I love you Hermione. I would just die if I ever lost you." Harry whispered lightly in her ear. Hermione woke up about ten minutes later.

"Do you have any parchment we can use?" Ron asked. They all wrote their parents telling them that they will moving in with each other.

"Let's go get something to eat." Ron said. All four of them left the common room and headed for the Great Hall.

After they ate, Harry and Hermione went up to the hospital wing after they dropped the letters off at the owlery. Hermione went to feed Emma, when Harry heard someone crying. Harry walked toward the crying.

"Hello, are you ok, do you need some help?" Harry asked. He pulled back the curtain and was shocked at who he found. Draco Malfoy was laying on the bed with his hands over his stomach and chest. He was wheezing really deeply.

"Malfoy are you ok?" Harry asked walking toward him.

"Madame Pomfrey, I don't think Draco can breathe." Harry screamed. Madame Pomfrey came running and started a breathing mask.

"Harry can you squeeze this for me to give Mr. Malfoy air, while I go get something?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking away. Harry kept squeezing the mask as Draco started at him.

He was breathing better by now. Madame Pomfrey gave him some potion to take and left the room.

"That was the first time I heard you call me Draco." Draco said weakly. Harry smiled.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but what just happened to you?" Harry asked.

" Ever since I was little, I have had asthma. Well I have it so bad that I damaged my lungs, they are so weak. Madame Pomfrey says that my right lung is giving out, so she is giving me this potion to make them stronger. Well on top of this whole lung situation, I fell down the stairs yesterday and punctured my appendix. At ten last night it ruptured and they did surgery to remove it." Draco said weakly.

"Well Draco I am sorry that you have to go through this." Harry said.

"Please don't give me sympathy, I have been mean to you for almost seven years." Draco smiled.

" Hey, I wasn't that nice either. I hope you get better. I'm going to go see my baby girl." Harry said.

"Thanks." Draco whispered as soon as Harry left.

Harry walked behind the curtain to where Hermione and Emma were. They were both asleep on the bed. Harry went to sit down on a chair, but before he sat down he screamed out.

"AWWWW." Harry screamed. He collapsed on the ground. Hermione woke up and screamed for Madame Pomfrey. She came running for he office. She picked up Harry and laid him down in the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I heard Harry scream and when I got up he was on the ground." Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger run and get Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey said. Before Hermione left he saw Harry's body shaking. Hermione an as fast as she could.

"Professor…come…hospital…Harry." was all Hermione could get out when she saw Professor Dumbledore in the entrance hall. They both ran to the Hospital wing.

"Miss Granger stay out here." Dumbledore said.

Hermione ran to the Potions dungeon.

"Ron ..Lavender, come…to…the…hospital...wing…Harry." Hermione cried as the whole class watched her. Ron and Lavender got up and ran to the door. Ron looked back at Professor Snape and he just nodded. The three ran back to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Emma and I were asleep and I heard Harry scream and when I got up he was on the floor. When I went to go get Professor Dumbledore, I saw Harry's body shake violently." Hermione cried. Ron hugged her and tried to calm her down.

Dumbledore finally came through the door and told them that they could see Harry. All three of them walked over to where Harry was.

"He should wake in a minute." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione went and sat down beside Harry on his bed. Harry finally woke up and looked at Hermione. She threw herself down on Harry's chest and cried.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You collapsed on the floor and your body started shaking violently." Hermione cried.

"All I remember is that my scar was hurting very badly, and I saw stars." Harry said. Madame Pomfrey came back and handed Harry some potion.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Just drink it." She said.

"Can you please tell me what happened to me?" Harry asked after he drank the potion.

"Well Potter, you have just had a seizure, or should I say three seizures. Professor Dumbledore and I had a look into you brain. Have you ever had a seizure before?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, but I never knew what they were. I thought it was just because Voldermort was near." Harry replied.

"Well Potter you have epilepsy. I assume that you haven't had many seizures, but when you got knocked in the head at the quidditch game, it kind of made your epilepsy a lot worst. So you will be having them a lot. As for you three." She pointed to Hermione, Ron and Lavender.

"Since you three are the ones closet to him, you need to know this so listen up. You cannot prevent a seizure from happening. But if he does have one this is what you need to do. You need to remove everything around him, all sharp items because we don't want him to hurt himself. What will happen is just what he told you, his scar will hurt and he will see stars. He will collapse and you will see his eyes roll into the back of his head, that's when he will shake. One of you would need to get behind him and hold his head still in your lap, that will help so he doesn't hit his head on the ground. The seizure will stop itself, after he stops shaking you need to roll him onto his side so he can vomit, and he will do that. Granger since you are going to be around him more I will give this to you, it is full of potion. You need to give it to him after he wakes up, keep it with you always." Madame Pomfrey said as she got up and left.

"Harry I hope your ready for tomorrow, we have to takeout apparation test." Ron said.

" I feel good, I'm ready." Harry said as Hermione sat up.

"Well we have to go back to class, bye." Ron said pulling Lavender out of the Hospital Wing.

"Don't look at me like that." Harry said to Hermione.

"I am just worried about you, I just love you so much." Hermione cried.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know Mione." Harry smiled as he pulled Hermione down and kissed her gently.

"Where is Emma?" Harry asked.

"She is asleep in her little crib." Hermione answered.

"She didn't see me did she?" Harry asked.

"No, she was still asleep when you screamed." Hermione said.

a/n: I am sorry that it took me so long to write, but here is chapter 13, I hope you like it. Thanks for all the review, please read and review.

Gilliegirl85


	14. Chapter 14: emptyiness

Chapter 14: The unexpected

The next day Harry got out of the hospital. Madame Pomfrey was really

mad at Hermione, because she wouldn't leaveHarry alone. When Harry and

Hermione got to the Transfiguration classroom, everyone was so excited

because they were getting ready to take their apparation tests.

" Everyone sit down please. I made sure that we could apparte within Hogwarts,

just for today. We will start with the A's." Professor Mc Gongall said

" I will apparate to Diagon Alley, then after about ten seconds, you can begin to

apparate to Diagon Alley. If you do not end up where I tell you within two minute

you fail."

One by one all the kids stepped forward to apparate to Diagon Alley. When

Hermione reappeared she was smiling. Hermione ran to Harry.

" I did it." She whispered in his ear.

After a few more people it was finally Harry's turn. He walked up to McGonagall.

" Wait ten seconds and then I'll see you in Diagon Alley, right by Flourish and Blotts."

Mc Gonagall smiled, then disappeared. harry counted ten seconds then apparated.

" Wow Potter thirty seconds, that is a new record, you even beat Miss Granger."

McGonagalll smiled.

" Please don't tell her that, she will be upset." Harry smiled then apparated back

to the classroom. He smiled and walked over to Hermione. His head started hurting

really bad.

" Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied smiling at her. He kept shaking his head because he

kept seeing stars. The last thing he saw was the floor. Hermione knelt down by Harry,

she grabbed his head and held it still on her lap. Everyone was in shock watching

Harry's body shake. When Professor McGonagall reappeared, Hermione was

screaming at Ron.

" Move everything out of the way." Professor McGonagall ran over to them, and when

she saw Harry she gasped.

" What is going on?" She asked.

" Harry is having a seizure." Hermione replied.

" Ron get in my bag and get the potion out." Ron ran over to her bag, got the

flask and handed it to her. After a few minutes Harry stopped shaking. She

rolled him onto his side and he threw up. All the girls in the class gasped, all

but Hermione and Lavender. Harry finally woke up and looked around him.

Hermione poured a good amount of potion into his mouth. Then Ron helped him to

his feet. After a few minutes of silence professor McGonagall started having the rest

of the class take their tests.

" Baby are you ok?" hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him. Harry nodded

and leaned in and kissed her.

" Man that is the worst feeling ever." Harry sighed laying his head on Hermione's

shoulder. After class was over Hermione and Harry walked to their common room.

Hermione sat down on the couch and Harry laid down with his head in Hermione's lap.

Harry jumped up all of a sudden and frightened Hermione.

" What is..." Harry kissed Hermione passionately. Harry laid Hermione down and kept

kissing her. When he pulled away, he got up and pulled Hermione across the room.

" Harry not today, please baby not now." Hermione said, but harry didn't listen. Harry

opened Hermione's door and threw her on the bed.

" Harry please I said no." Hermione cried. Harry jumped on her and kissed her hard.

Hermione tried to push him off but he wouln't stop, she began crying. harry started kissing

down her neck, and when he looked her in theeyes, Hermione say cold, black eyes staring

back at her. Hermione started getting really scared. harry riped off her clothes, and he made

love to her, with her crying the whole time. He never stopped, even when she was begging him.

a/n" I lnow that it has been a while. This chapter does seem dark, but it has meaning. Please read and reveiw

gilliegirl85


	15. Chapter 15: True Love

CHAPTER 15: True Love

When Harry woke up and looked beside him, he found that Hermione wasn't there. He looked around the room, and he spotted her sitting in the corner with a cover wrapped around her.

" Hey baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat up.

" Your eyes were so dark and cold." Hermione whispered holding her knees to her chest. Harry looked confused.

" It hurt so bad. You raped me. I told you to stop, i begged you to stop but you kept going. I have a bite mark that you drew blood. Your thrust's were so hard that i lept hitting my head on the headboard. I was crying so much." She cried. She looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes, and she was shaking.

" That potion I gave you makes your hormones go sky high, it brings out your animal instincts." Hermione said. harry got up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, he saw that her lips were black and blue.

" Baby I must have blacked out, please forgive me." Harry cried as he pulled away from her. Hermione pulled the covers off of her neck, and Harry saw the bitemark , which was really deep. Harry helped Hermione get up.

"It's ok." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Come on let's go take a shower." Hermione said pulling harry out of the room.

As they were taking their shower Harry realized that Hermione would flinch every time he tried to touch her. Harry found even more brusies on her arms, probably from where he was holding her down. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

" I will catch you at breakfast, I need some time alone." Harry said getting out of the shower.

After Harry got dressed he headed toward the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ron. When he stepped through the portrait hole, both Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch. At the sight of Harry's bloodshot eyes, Ron jumped up off the couch.

"You need to talk?" Ron asked, Harry nodded." Let's go for a walk around the lake."

They walked out of the portrait hole and headed otuside. When the reached the lake, Harry stopped.

"I raped her." Harry cried as Ron's mouth dropped open.

"You know that potion Hermione has to give me after i have a shower?" Harry asked, Ron nodded. "Well it makes my hormones go sky high and it brings out my animal instincts. Last night I was laying on her lap and all of a sudden, I just felt like I had to have her no matter what. Like I had gone mad. I pulled her upstairs and then I blacked out. When I woke up this morning she was sitting in the corner with a cover around her. She said that my eyes were dark and cold, and that she begged me to stop, but i didn't. She has a bitemark on her neck from me and brusies on her arms from where I was holding her down. Her lips are balck and blue from where I kissed her so hard. She is sore all over." Harry cried as he fell to his knees.

" Oh my God, I raped Hermione." Harry cried. Ron helped Harry up to his feet, and gave him a hug.

" Harry it will be ok. How does she feel about it?" Ron asked

" We took a shower together, but everytime I went to touch her she flinched." Harry answered

" I will talk to her." Ron said as they walked back to the castle. they both went into the Great Hall for breakfast.

" Hermione I need to talk to you after you are done." Ron said.

"Harry told me what happened, and I have to ask, how do you feel about it?" Ron asked when they were alone.

"I know it wasn't his fault, its that stupid potion. But emotionally I was spooked. Ron you should have seen his eyes, they were so cold and dark, it hurt so bad. It was like he went mad, like he was evil. I didn't know he had so much strength. I begged him to stop, but he kept going." Hermione cried.

"He is very upset about it. He is afraid to touch you. He thinks you hate him." Ron said.

"I love him, I do, its just something that happenend that scared me, but I'll be just fine." Hermione said.

Back in the common room, Harry told Lavender everythiong that had happened. Afterwards Harry and Lavender just sat quietly. When Ron and Hermione got back, Hermione dragged harry up the stairs. She pulled him into her room and shut the door behind her. She pulled Harry to her and kissed him gently. She pulled Harrry over to the bed and made him sit down.

" Harry, you know that I know it wasn't your fault, I am not blaming you, it was just scary." She said as tears ran down Harry's face.

" I just can't believe that happened." Harry cried as he looked down. Hermione pulled his face up.

" Look at me, I love you more than anything. Please don't beat yourself up over what happened." She said as she kissed him gently and began to lay down pulling him with her. They just laid there side by side, staring at each other. After a while they both fell asleep.


End file.
